It is a requirement in aircraft toilets that the cabin personnel must be able to have access to them without the use of tools being necessary for this purpose. For example, a person, who is locked in who may not free himself, or a person in the toilet who endangers the security of the aircraft may prevent opening.
It is understood that a person of ordinary skill will find that modifications and alterations may be made based on the summary of the invention, examples and drawings provided. For example, a different interlocking mechanism may be used, such as friction, magnetism or a mechanical latching mechanism, so long as, the mechanism is actuated from the inside during normal passenger use, but is overridden if activated from the outside.
If a person who is locked in the restroom may not free himself, it is possible with this solution that the person locked in will block the bolt, for example, by lying in front of it. If a person who endangers the security of the aircraft is in the toilet, it is possible that he or she will intentionally jam the opening mechanism with the conventional solution. In both cases, cabin personnel can only reach the person who is locked in, with difficulty.